The present invention relates in general to firearms and is concerned, more particularly, with firearms of the revolver type. The present invention pertains to an improved trigger guard assembly for a firearm and in particular to a removeable trigger guard assembly for use preferably with a hand gun or revolver. In the disclosed embodiment the improved trigger guard assembly is shown in conjunction with a double action revolver.
Typical prior art revolvers have a trigger guard that is constructed as part of the frame and not removeable from the frame. In addition, there are known trigger guard assemblies which are removable from the firearm such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,720 to Ruger. The prior removable trigger guard assemblies do have some drawbacks associated therewith. For example, the interlocking with the frame is generally a two point connection thus not providing total stability of the trigger guard assembly relative to the frame. Also, with prior art removable trigger guard assemblies such as Ruger's it is not possible to assemble the trigger and hammer to the trigger guard assembly outside of the frame.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved removable trigger guard assembly preferably for use with a hand gun or revolver.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a removable trigger guard assembly characterized by three point connection of the trigger guard assembly to the firearm frame.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a removable trigger guard assembly for a revolver which allows assembly of the trigger and hammer to the trigger guard assembly outside of the frame. In this way, functional inter-relationship of the trigger and hammer may be viewed by a competent gunsmith allowing individual modification of components to suit different functional requirements. Thereafter, the trigger guard assembly with the trigger attached thereto may be disposed in the frame and secured in place.
Another object of the invention is an internally adjustable trigger stop which may be set to lock out single action; making a double action only revolver with a nine pound trigger pull which cannot be functioned by a child.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved removable trigger guard assembly having front and back securing points and a securing pin functioning as a third securing point for the assembly to the firearm frame; the securing pin also functioning as a pivot for the base of the hammer of the revolver.